In the related art, a decoloring device that includes a decoloring section that decolors an image that is formed on a sheet of paper and a determination section such as a scanner that determines whether or not the decoloring is applied properly and that determines whether or not the sheet is reusable is known.
In the decoloring device of the related art described above, there is a problem that, when the decoloring section is able to operate normally but the above-described determination section is malfunctioning, the device as a whole is determined to be unable to operate, and even the decoloring section that is able to operate normally is not able to be used.